leave out all the rest
by HopelesslyDevoted76
Summary: All Derrick Harrington wants is to be with Massie Block again, and he will do anything to make sure that she does not forget him. "...keep me in your memory, leave out all the rest..." -Oneshot-


This is a really random oneshot that i just wrote.  
Enjoy (:

Lyrics: property of Linkin Park  
Characters: property of Lisi Harrison

* * *

Leave Out All the Rest

Massie Block's amber eyes watched as a blonde 11th grader flirted with the girls in the locker-filled hallway. She shut her locker door with a sigh and walked down the estrogenic corridor, English and grammar textbooks in her Vera Bradley tote bag.

As she walked, she caught the eye of this certain blonde boy, who ran up to her and followed Massie to the English Department, located in the Western Wing of White Plains High School.

"Hey, Block," Derrick Harrington said once he caught up with Massie.

"Harrington," the brunette replied coldly.

"We haven't talked for a while. Since…you know…after everything."

"Oh, I was not aware that we are speaking terms. Sorry," Massie remarked indifferently.

"What happened to you? You used to be so easygoing and fun. Now you're just…rude and bitchy. You always act like you have a stick up your ass."

"I became I bitch the day you became a two-faced man-whore." And with that, Massie hurried off to her 2nd period class.

Derrick Harrington somehow slipped out of his 11th grade Social Sciences class two minutes early and ran to the Western Wing of WPHS. Now, he stands outside the 11th grade English classroom, waiting for _her_.

Derrick was never this popular, or promiscuous as a matter of fact. He came into high school levelheaded and shy, with his three best friends, Cam Fisher, Dylan Marvil, and Massie Block, by his side.

The four of them grew up on the same cul-de-sac in White Plains, New York. All of their parents were good friends, which explains how their four children grew up with each other. In grade school, Derrick, Cam, Dylan, and Massie were the best of friends, practically inseparable. Their parents used to joke and say that the four of them were "connected at the hip."

In the start of high school, Cam, who secretly liked Dylan ever since the age of ten, asked her out. Dylan accepted, and the two began dating. Massie and Derrick were in a "what now?" situation. They decided to go for it, like Dylan and Cam. "Why not?" they asked.

Everything was fine for the four of them for the remainder of freshman year. By sophomore year, everything began changing.

Both Cam and Derrick, two 10th graders, made the varsity soccer team at White Plains High School. No sophomore in WPHS history has ever made the varsity soccer team. This was a shock to everyone, and the spotlight fell upon the two athletes.

Guys envied them; girls lusted after them. Even through all this popularity and attention, Cam managed to stay modest and loyal to Dylan as well as Massie. The same could not be said for Derrick.

The new popularity brought new people in his life (mostly of the female gender). He began fooling around with every girl at WPHS. He forgot his dates with Massie and made excuses for his slips. Once, he said he had "too much homework." Yeah, okay. The guy doesn't give a shit about academics. Another one was, "I'm not really feeling well."

Massie, being the genuine and caring girlfriend she was, walked over to her boyfriend's expansive abode, which was adjacent to her lofty estate. Inez happily made her homemade chicken noodle soup for Massie to give to Derrick.

The Harrington's housekeeper, Mini, let her in, and told her he is in the basement. Massie began descending the stairs to the basement and judged that the dimmed lights meant he was sleeping. As quietly as she could, she went down the rest of carpeted stairs. Once Massie's feet hit the flat floor, her eager eyes saw Derrick on the brown suede couch. Unlike Massie guessed, he was not sleeping. In fact, he was sucking face with Layne Abeley, the "slore" (as the people of WPHS like to call her) of the school.

Massie's vocal chords seemed to have been temporarily unavailable then. She thought she should runaway before anybody noticed her. But Massie didn't want that; she wanted them to notice her. She lifted her arms clutching the steaming soup and hurled it at them.

Actions speak louder than words, right?

Massie never uttered a word to Derrick after that. There was no explanation needed; she saw what she saw. Dylan and Cam, who were disappointed in Derrick's foolish behavior, took Massie's side, but did occasionally speak to him.

The whole school new Derrick Harrington as the "It-Man." He was the guy that fooled around with every girl, but somehow, they always came back to him. The spotlight was constantly on him.

Little did everyone know, but his "Mr. Popularity" façade was slowly slipping through his fingers.

He knew he could have any girl he wanted with the snap of his fingers, because he was Derrick Harrington. The problem was that he did not want just any girl. He wanted _his _girl. Derrick wanted Massie Block back.

The school bell rang, signaling the end of the period. Derrick watched as clusters of students poured out of the classrooms, but kept his eyes narrowed on the grade 11 English class door.

Derrick could have distinguished Massie's chestnut brown hair from a mile away. Massie, whose breathtaking amber orbs were downcast, exited out the blue door. Derrick stood in her path, but she did not notice him until she bumped into his chest absentmindedly.

"Uh, sorry," Massie began while picking up her English textbooks. Once she looked up, she stopped. "Actually, never mind. I am not sorry." Massie turned on the heal of her purple flats and began walking in the opposite direction.

"Massie. Let's talk," Derrick tried, sincerity in his brown eyes.

Massie finally gave up and turned around to face her once best friend. "About?" Massie sighed.

"Everything."

And together they walked, side-by-side, through the hallways of White Plains High School and talked about everything.


End file.
